


Give and Take

by Farasha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Job, Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira had never been in Eleventh, but he knew how they worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Kira had never actually been in Eleventh Squad, but he knew how they worked. It was all-or-nothing, victory or death, and the shinigami in Eleventh had a reputation for being wild, hedonistic and the scariest fighters Soul Society had ever seen.

They also had a reputation for falling into bed with whoever was closest and willing when they wanted tail, and all of them - with the exception of Kenpachi himself, and Yachiru - had probably slept their way around Soul Society twice.

And the only way to be respected by anyone in Eleventh, as much as they respected anyone, was to give as good as you got.

He had seen Ikkaku around before – those markings on his eyes were hard to miss – but he hadn't paid Kira much attention until he was there and convenient, in an isolated part of his patrol through the Court of Pure Souls.

"Oi, Lieutenant," Ikkaku called, and Kira stiffened, still new enough to his rank to be sensitive about it, and recognizing the casual disdain in the way he spoke. Kira turned. "Patrol duty, huh? Boring as hell, in this part of the Court."

"It has to be done," Kira said, noncommittal.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes, and stepped up closer into Kira's space. "I _had_ something a little more fun in mind," he said, and Kira realized where this was going before he even finished his pickup line. "That is, if you're _up_ for it."

_Give as good as you get,_ Kira told himself. _That's the only way to deal with Eleventh._

He grabbed Ikkaku's hakama in both hands and shoved the other shinigami up against the nearest wall. Ikkaku's eyes widened a little, the cocky smirk faltering. "Woah, temper, lieutenant, I-"

"Hasn't anyone taught you to respect your superior officers?" Kira asked, and – damn, Ikkaku was hard for this, his cock pressing a line of heat along Kira's thigh.

"You know what? Forget I even mentioned anything," Ikkaku said, grabbing Kira's wrists. "You people in Third. You've gotta loosen up some time."

"No, it's not going to be that easy," Kira said. He pressed his thigh in between Ikkaku's legs, hard, and it was like the switch got thrown back into the 'on' position. Ikkaku's assured grin spread back over his face.

"What're you going to do to me, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"We're in public," Kira said calmly, as he unfastened Ikkaku's hakama with one hand. "You'd best keep quiet." And then he dropped to his knees.

"Oh, fuck," was Ikkaku's less than intelligent answer – but that wasn't very surprising, given that Kira _might_ have done this before once or twice, and knew what he was doing. Long, slow licks, get it wet to make the slide down his throat easier, and then fast, hard, suction, swallowing on the downstroke.

"Oh, fuck," Ikkaku repeated, and one of his hands came down to tangle in Kira's hair. Kira let the barest hint of his teeth scrape over Ikkaku's cock, warning him, and he pulled away with a hiss. "Okay, got it, no touching. Fuck. Just be careful with the goods."

Kira answered by swallowing down as far as he could go without choking – this was about rank and control, not surrender – and pulling back, sucking hard enough that it made a small slurping sound echo along the street, and he felt Ikkaku's thighs shudder under his hands.

Ikkaku reached for him again, but not to grab this time, just to lay his hand on Kira's cheek to feel the slide of his cock in and out of the lieutenant's mouth, a steady stream of half-hushed curses and noises falling from his lips, and this time Kira didn't warn him away, just let Ikkaku curl his fingers around Kira's jaw.

"Fuck, I'm –" and Kira pulled back, letting Ikkaku spill hot and salty in his mouth before pulling off and spitting the mess of spit and come onto the ground. He stood up, brushing the dirt off his knees as Ikkaku put himself away.

"Eleventh," Kira said, and Ikkaku looked up. "Why does Eleventh constantly do this?"

"You grab this existence with both hands, and you hold on," Ikkaku explained. "If you fight like we do? You don't last long. So you take what you can get when you can get it. As often as you can get it."

Which actually made a frightening amount of sense. He nodded vaguely, seeing something like respect – or as close as anyone in Eleventh got to respect for someone not in Eleventh – rise in Ikkaku's expression.

"So, Lieutenant, you wanna-"

"Get back to whatever patrol pattern you were supposed to be on," Kira said calmly.

Give as good as you get.


End file.
